


things you say after you kissed me

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, post 5.10, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Viios and Doc, quick catch up after Ossus





	things you say after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> post 5.10 reunion. No spoilers

He was always so warm, his hands where rough, but nice? A strange feeling, good never the less.

She missed his weight on her. It felt like everything was worth it.

She’d missed his mustache, the way it tickled her lips when she kissed him, the grey streaks in it.

Grey streaks? 

She noticed his grey hair, she almost laughed. 

“W-what?” He pulled back, his voice strained, but loving. 

“I just noticed, you look more … distinguished” She tried to hide her smile. He was always a little cocky, she didn’t want it sound like she was insulting him, she quiet liked it.

Doc’s eye’s widened. She may have wounded his pride.

“I finally got to make out with you for the first time in years, and you wound me like this?” Doc being over-dramatic, she really missed it.

“I think it looks good!” She put his hands on his face, “I’m just… shocked. I didn’t know you could look even better.” She ran has hands through his hair. 

Doc cocked an eyebrow, “Good save there.” He smiled

“Thank you.”


End file.
